Rock Skies
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Há 6 anos atrás, quando adolescente, Keitarô era o líder de um quarteto de mutantes chamado de Rock Skies. E quando o maior inimigo deles retorna com um plano maligno, o antigo grupo vai atrás de seu líder na pensão hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Rock skies**

**Capítulo 1.**

_Aconteceu uma explosão numa indústria química, que afetou diversas pessoas e lhes deu poderes anormais. Entre elas, estavam 4 adolescentes de 16 anos, que voltavam das rampas para esportes radicais quando foram atingidos._

_Ao descobrirem seus poderes, resolveram usá-los para o bem e combaterem os vilões, a maioria mutantes como eles. Pra melhorarem no corpo-a-corpo, tiveram aulas de ginástica olímpica que, por alguma razão, não tiveram dificuldade em aprender._

_E esse foi o início do time Rock Skies._

_

* * *

_

Keitarô acordou na manhã seguinte assustado e suando frio. Fazia anos que não tinha esse sonho, então levou um susto quando eles voltaram a aparecer.

**Keitarô: ***olhar distante* _Rock Skies? Onde será que eles estão agora? _*olhando no relógio* IIIIIKKKKK! ESTOU ATRASADO!

Keitarô vestiu-se rapidamente e correu para a cozinha, onde Naru estava tomando café.

**Naru: ***desconfiada* Estava sonhando com alguma garota, seu safado? Deu pra ouvir seu grito de pavor daqui!

Antes mesmo que Keitarô terminasse de tomar seu café, Naru já o estava puxando pela gola da camisa, rumo à Toudai. Por isso que não notaram quando chegou uma caixa para Keitarô, que foi deixada na casa de chá até ele voltar.

Na Toudai, Keitarô e Naru se separaram, pois não estavam na mesma classe. No caminho pra sua classe, Keitarô jurou ter visto três pessoas desconhecidas, mas quando olhou de novo, não as encontrou mais.

**Keitarô: ***surpreso* _Será que eram... Impossível! Eles saíram do Japão há 6 anos atrás! Podem ter voltado?_

Depois da aula, voltaram para a pensão. Na hora do almoço, Haruka entrou na cozinha.

**Haruka: **Keitarô, mandaram uma caixa! Não sei o que tem dentro dela, mas não abri porque tinha o seu nome!

Haruka mostrou a caixa e Keitarô arregalou os olhos.

**Keitarô: ***nervoso* Ah... obrigado, Haruka-san! Pode deixar que eu cuido disso!

Ele pegou a caixa e foi correndo para seu quarto, deixando as garotas confusas.

**Shinobu: ***preocupada* Keitarô parecia bem tenso e assustado! O que será que tem naquela caixa?

**Motoko: ***dando de ombros* Pra ter ido olhar longe da gente, deve estar cheia de revistas masculinas ou algo assim!

No quarto, Keitarô relutou muito em abrir a caixa. Sabia o que tinha dentro dela e não sabia se estava pronto pra encarar novamente. Tanto que, quando finalmente tomou coragem, já era quase hora do jantar.

**Keitarô: ***abrindo a caixa de olhos fechados*_ É agora ou nunca!_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Dentro da caixa haviam roupas de adolescente: uma camisa preta com as mangas arrancadas, calça azul-escura, um par de patins tamanho 42, capacete, joelheiras, cotoveleiras, lentes de contato e uma espécie de relógio-comunicador.

Nunca havia contado para as garotas, mas tinha participado do quarteto Rock skies. Ou melhor: era o líder deles. Seu disfarce de "desajeitado" era muito bom e escondia os poderes que havia ganhado na explosão química.

**Keitarô: **_Só esperimentar as roupas não fará mal!_

Pensando nisso, ele vestiu tudo, menos o relógio, e olhou-se no espelho.

**Keitarô: ***sorriso maroto* _Como nos velhos tempos!_

**Naru: ***entrando no quarto sem bater* Keitarô, é hora do jant...

A expressão de Naru parecia uma mistura de surpresa, espanto e rosto corado. Keitarô não precisou ser esperto pra saber que Naru pensava algo do tipo "por que está vestido assim?" ou "bebeu?".

**Keitarô: ***quebrando o silêncio* Eu já vou, Naru! Só mais 10 minutos!

Naru simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Mas ao chegar à cozinha, contou às garotas o que viu.

**Motoko: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* O Urashima estava com roupas de skatista?

**Naru: ***levemente ruborisada* Sim! Acho que era isso que tinha dentro daquela caixa que mandaram pra ele!

**Shinobu: **Sim, mas quem mandou?

**Kanako: ***forçando a memória* Devem ser as roupas "daquela temporada"!

**Kitsune: ***curiosa* Que temporada?

Antes que Kanako pudesse responder, Keitarô entrou na cozinha, já com as roupas que usava antes.

**Keitarô: **Su, poderia me fazer um favor? Preciso que verifique pra mim se isto aqui ainda funciona!

Ele tirou o relógio-comunicador do bolso e o entregou para Kaolla.

**Kaolla: ***analizando-o* Nossa, isso parece coisa de agente-secreto! Mas acho que ainda funciona, só precisa trocar o chip!

Keitarô agradeceu e saiu dali com o relógio, sem nem mesmo jantar.

**Motoko: ***desconfiada* Ele está escondendo alguma coisa!

**Naru: **Sim, mas o quê seria? Que ele é um "James Bond" do Japão?

As garotas se entreolharam, antes de caírem na gargalhada.

**Kitsune: ***já com dor de tanto rir* Vai chover granizo no deserto antes do Keitarô virar um "James Bond"!

No quarto de Keitarô, ele trocou o chip do relógio como Kaolla sugeriu e o mesmo voltou a funcionar. Entretanto, com o relógio de Keitarô ligado, três pessoas ficaram sabendo de seu paradeiro.

**Pessoa 1: **Sem dúvida, é o paradeiro de Keitarô-sama! Bem na hora!

**Pessoa 2: **Acham que o Kei-kun vai nos ajudar?

**Pessoa 3: **Claro que vai! Keita-boku não deixaria a equipe na mão quando ela mais precisa dele... deixaria?

Silêncio.

**Pessoa 1: **O único jeito de sabermos é indo atrás dele! Próxima parada: pensão Hinata!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Keitarô, Naru e até Mutsumi estavam na Toudai, algo estranho acontecia na pensão.

**Sarah: **A Shinobu não levantou ainda? Desse jeito ela vai se atrasar pro colégio!

**Motoko: ***desconfiada* Isso é estranho! Ela sempre costuma acordar cedo pra preparar o café!

**Kaolla: **Eu vou acordá-la!

Kaolla foi ao quarto de Shinobu e, por um instante, as meninas ficaram tranquilas. Mas quando a estrangeira começou a gritar, todo mundo correu para o quarto 201.

**Kitsune: **O que está acontecendo?

**Kaolla: ***com medo* Eu não consigo acordar a Shinobu! É como se ela... estivesse morta!

**Kanako: **Temos que leva-la para o hospital!

As meninas pegaram a van e levaram Shinobu para o hospital. Kanako tomou a liberdade de ligar para o irmão e as meninas e os três logo chegaram ao hospital.

**Naru: ***preocupada* Como a Shinobu está?

**Kitsune: **Nós não sabemos! O médico está examinando-a no quarto de hospital!

O médico logo saiu do quarto e todo mundo perguntou o que Shinobu tinha.

**Médico: **Ela sofreu um coma repentino e não se sabe quando irá acordar!

Todo mundo ficou em choque. Shinobu estava tão bem no dia anterior... O que poderia ter acontecido com ela?

Na pensão Hinata, Haruka limpava a escadaria na companhia de Tama, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

**Haruka: ***sorriso maroto* Não esperava reencontra-los depois de tantos anos!

Diante dela estavam três pessoas, dois homens e uma mulher.

Um dos homens era baixinho, com 1,57 metro. Tinha cabelo ruivo raspado, olhos cor-de-mel e carregava uma bicicleta.

O outro homem era incrivelmente alto, com 1,95 metro. Tinha cabelos pretos espetados, olhos verdes e carregava um skate.

E a mulher era quase da altura de Keitarô: 1,69 metro. Tinha cabelos loiros até a cintura, olhos azul-escuros e usava patins.

Todos estavam usando roupas iguais as que Keitarô recebeu naquela caixa, incluindo o relógio-comunicador.

**Mulher: ***dando uma piscadela* Também não esperávamos, mas era necessário! Mudou muito, Haruka-san!

**Haruka: **Digo o mesmo de vocês! Bem vindos à pensão Hinata... Rock Skies!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

O pessoal voltou para a pensão, totalmente preocupado. O médico havia dito que Shinobu poderia voltar pra casa depois de duas semanas, mas não sabiam quando ela iria acordar.

**Mutsumi: ***também preocupada* Vamos ter que acreditar que ela irá ficar boa!

Quando chegaram à pensão, Haruka os esperava. Contaram tudo à ela.

**Haruka: **Tomara que ela acorde logo! Ah propósito, Keitarô, tem visita pra você lá na casa de chá!

**Keitarô: ***confuso* Visita pra mim?

Ele e as garotas foram paraa casa de chá e o gerente ficou espantado e surpreso ao mesmo tempo: diante dele estava sua antiga equipe, os Rock Skies.

**Homem baixinho: **E aí, Keita-boku? Ainda lembra de nós?

**Keitarô: ***espanto* SAKAMOTO?

**Sakamoto: ***batendo palmas* Parabéns por lembrar-se do seu rival de equipe, Keita-boku!

**Homem alto: ***dando um abraço esmagador em Keitarô* Keitarô-sama, é um prazer reencontrá-lo novamente!

**Keitarô: ***quase sem ar* Kaito... está... me esmagando...

**Kaito: ***soltando-o, sem graça* Foi mal, Keitarô-sama! Ás vezes eu esqueço que sou segurança!

**Mulher: ***dando uma piscadela* Continua um gato, Kei-kun!

**Keitarô: ***corando* Obrigado, Okuni!

**Naru: ***desconfiada* Quem são eles, afinal?

**Kanako: ***indignada* Ficou doida de vez? Eles são os Rock Skies, um grupo de praticantes de esportes radicais mais famoso do Japão!

**Kitsune: ***sorriso debochado* Dá uma colher de chá, Kanako! A gente não entende nada de esportes radicais!

**Okuni: **Pode deixar que a gente se apresentará melhor! Eu sou OkuniHamoto! Tenho 22 anos, sou secretária e tenho dois filhos que moram nos Estados Unidos com meu ex-marido!

**Sakamoto: ***debochando* Pode deixar que você vai recuperar sua forma!

Como resposta, levou uma cocada na cabeça de uma Okuni irritada.

**Kaito: **Meu nome é Kaito Murakami! Também tenho 22 anos, sou solteiro e trabalho como segurança, como ouviram eu falar antes!

**Sakamoto: **E eu sou Sakamoto Akashi! Tenho 22 anos, trabalho como garçom e sou divorciado também, mas não tenho filhos e nem faço ideia de onde minha ex-mulher está!

**Okuni: ***rebatendo o deboche* Isso porque ela contratou um mandato pra te manter longe dela!

Depois do comentário de Okuni, as moradoras também se apresentaram.

**Motoko: **E de onde vocês conhecem o Urashima?

**Keitarô: **Eu pertenço aos Rock Skies também!

As meninas se entreolharam, antes de caírem na gargalhada, deixando os Rock Skies surpresos e Keitarô emburrado.

**Kaolla: ***ainda rindo* Está brincando, não está?

**Kanako: ***séria* Isso não é uma brincadeira, o mano está dizendo a verdade! Inclusive, é o líder deles!

As meninas se calaram, chocadas. Era difícil de imaginar Keitarô praticando esportes radicais, e mais ainda como líder de um grupo de esportistas.

Mesmo chocadas, todo mundo foi pra pensão conversar melhor.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Quando entraram na pensão pra conversar, a luz acabou.

**Naru: **Eu vou ver se acho uma vela!

**Okuni: **Não se preocupe, Naru, eu cuido disso!

Pro espanto das garotas, bolas de fogo saíram das mãos de Okuni e iluminaram o local.

**Sarah: ***tocando nas bolas de fogo* Gozado, não queima!

**Motoko: ***olhos arregalados* Como fez isso?

Por causa do espanto das moradoras, Okuni contou sobre a explosão química que os atingiu e lhes deu super-poderes.

**Kitsune: ***surpresa* Todos? Até o Keitarô?

**Keitarô: **Sim, também fui atingido! *voltando-se para sua equipe* O que os trouxe aqui?

**Kaito: **Keitarô-sama, Raymond retornou! Descobrimos que ele está usando o poder pra sugar a energia das mulheres, com o objetivo de dominar o mundo!

**Sakamoto: **Nós chegamos a encontra-lo e ele disse que só pararia de sugar a energia das mulheres com uma condição, já que não podemos detê-lo corpo-a-corpo: uma competição radical!

Sakamoto mostrou um folheto.

**Okuni: **O problema é que, com a equipe incompleta, não temos chance! Felizmente, quando você religou o relógio-comunicador, conseguimos te localizar e vir pra cá pedir sua ajuda!

**Kaolla: **Qual é o poder desse Raymond?

**Keitarô: **Ele suga a energia do oponente, se esse for uma mulher, e a deixa em coma, enquanto utiliza a energia a seu favor!

**Naru: ***entendendo* _Agora tá explicado como a Shinobu entrou em coma do nada!_

**Sakamoto: **E então, Keita-boku? Vai nos ajudar?

**Keitarô: ***inseguro* Eu não sei! Já faz 6 anos que não pratico esportes radicais!

**Okuni: ***olhos brilhando* Por favor, Kei-kun! Como nosso líder! A gente não conhece mais ninguém!

**Keitarô: ***suspirando* Está bem!

Okuni ficou tão feliz que o abraçou, empolgada. Como resultado, Keitarô levou um soco de uma ciumenta Naru.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Durante as duas semanas até a competição, Keitarô treinou manobras radicais num lugar cheio de rampas e com a ajuda de sua equipe. Eles explicaram que, durante a competição, poderiam usar seus poderes, mas apenas uma vez. Caso contrário, o membro seria desclassificado.

Ás vezes, as moradoras iam vê-los treinar (principalmente porque a equipe estava hospedada na pensão até o dia da competição) e ficavam impressionadas.

**Motoko: **E eu achando que era boa com espadas! Sorte a nossa que o Urashima nunca usou suas manobras esportivas contra nós!

Entretanto, Naru era a que mais ia assistir os treinos, principalmente pra ficar de olho em Keitarô. Kanako havia contado que ele tinha namorado a Okuni na adolescência e que, possivelmente, ela ainda gosta dele.

Entretanto, o tempo passou e chegou o dia da competição: Rock Skies contra Emo Power, o time de Raymond que também havia sido atingido pela explosão química.

As garotas da pensão, que haviam ido junto como convidadas, se espantaram ao verem a equipe adversária: era como se fossem versões emos dos Rock Skies.

Seus nomes eram Raymond (versão emo de Keitarô), Shina (versão emo de Okuni), Hikaru (versão emo de Sakamoto) e Koda (versão emo de Kaito).

**Raymond: ***sorriso cínico* Quem diria, encontraram o líder da equipe! E que óculos é esse, Urashima? Parece um palhaço!

**Keitarô: ***rebatendo* Não tanto quanto você parece um velho... um velho emo!

**Raymond: **Aproveite enquanto pode, Urashima! Caso não ganhem a competição, sua amiga cozinheira e todas as outras mulheres ficarão em coma para o resto da vida! No mínimo! _E com um monte de meus capangas pela competição, a chance deles ganharem é muito pequena!_

Todo mundo foi para o local onde começaria a competição: no topo de uma rampa. As duas equipes estavam de patins e o locutor apresentava cada um dos participantes.

**Sakamoto: ***vendo a torcida de Keitarô* Você tem uma sorte grande, Keita-boku! Eu adoraria ter todas essas mulheres lindas torcendo por mim!

**Keitarô: ***sarcasmo* Claro! E você ia durar muito apanhando delas!

O rapaz que anunciaria a largada estava ali, ao lado dos competidores, e começou a falar. Mas quando ia dizer "vai", os patins de Kaito dispararam como foguete e ele saiu voando.

**Rapaz: **QUEIMOU, QUEIMOU! OS DOIS TIMES DE VOLTA AQUI, AGORA!

**Keitarô: ***protestando* Ei, espera aí, o Raymond mandou o Kaito pra longe!

**Raymond: ***fingindo indignação* Isso é um absurdo, eu não fiz nada!

**Okuni: ***girando os olhos* Eu sabia que eles iam tentar alguma trapaça! Eu sabia!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Pelo telão, as garotas da pensão viram Keitarô e Raymond discutindo e logo souberam que havia algum problema.

**Apresentador: **Parece que temos um pequeno atraso, pessoal! O time dos Rock Skies está com um membro da equipe à menos e, se não conseguirem outro em menos de 3 minutos, serão desclassificados!

**Okuni: ***indignada* E ONDE DIABOS VAMOS CONSEGUIR OUTRA PESSOA? NÃO CONHECEMOS MAIS NINGUÉM!

**Motoko: ***tendo uma ideia* Eu lamento fazer isso, Naru, mas é pelo bem da Shinobu e de todas as mulheres!

**Naru: ***assustada* O que você vai faze... IIIIIKKKKK!

Motoko desembainhou sua espada e lançou Naru com um golpe do estilo Shinmei. Como planejou, ela caiu no topo da rampa, bem em cima de Shina.

**Keitarô: ***emocionado* Narusegawa, você veio nos ajudar!

**Raymond: ***indignado* NEM VEM! ELA NEM ESTÁ COM ROUPA ESPORTIV...

**Naru: ***socando-o* ISSO NÃO É PROBLEMA SEU!

Naru colocou capacete, joelheiras, cotoveleiras e patins, antes de se juntar à equipe. Felizmente, tinha vindo de calça, ou não poderia ajudá-los.

Quando o sinal de partida soou, todo mundo desceu a rampa de patins, até Naru, que quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas conseguiu se recuperar e acompanhar a equipe.

**Apresentador: **A equipe Emo Power disparou na frente, com a equipe Rock Skies logo atrás! Mesmo depois de 6 anos fora de competição, as duas equipes continuam bem ativas!

Aproveitando que estavam bem na frente, Raymond começou seu plano.

**Raymond: ***falando no comunicador* Preparem a operação "feno na pista"!

**Capanga: **Aí, não é o elenco de Ranma 1/2?

Enquanto um dos capangas distraia as pessoas, o outro desviava o caminho logo depois que os Emo Powers passaram. Quando os Rock Skies perceberam, tinha ido parar numa escadaria. Mas mesmo pêgos de surpresa, Keitarô e Sakamoto agiram rápidos e escorregaram pelo corrimão. As garotas também fizeram o mesmo, embora Naru quase tenha perdido o equilíbrio de novo.

No fim da escadaria, descobriram que ficaram na frente dos Emo Powers. Bom, três deles: Naru desceu por último e caiu em cima de Hikaru, desacordando-o, antes de voltar à corrida.

**Raymond: **KODA, FAZ UM TERREMOTO!

Koda fez o que o líder pediu, fazendo os Rock Skies caírem de bunda no chão por causa do tremor. Foi o bastante pra passarem na frente deles, mas os Rock Skies se recuperaram rápido.

**Shina: **Estamos com um a menos! Precisamos fazer o mesmo com eles!

**Raymond: **Deixa comigo!


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Pra surpresa dos Rock Skies, e até dos Emo Powers, Raymond foi diminuíndo a velocidade até ficar atrás de Okuni. Mas quando ele estendeu a mão, Keitarô entendeu o que ele ia fazer.

**Keitarô: **OKUNI, CUIDADO!

Tarde demais! Raymond colocou a mão na cabeça de Okuni e sugou toda a energia dela, desacordando-a e tirando-a da corrida.

**Raymond: ***juntando-se à equipe dele* Você tem sorte que os poderes só podem ser usados apenas uma vez, Urashima, ou a próxima seria sua namorada!

Naru engoliu em seco.

**Apresentador: **Os dois grupos se aproximam do percurso que será feito por bicicletas, com os Emo Powers na liderança!

No local onde estavam as bicicletas, podemos ver um dos capangas de Raymond mexendo numa das bicicletas que pertencia aos Rock Skies.

**Capanga: ***sorriso maquiavélico* _Hora do plano "desmontar"!_

Em poucos minutos, as duas equipes trocaram os patins pelas bicicletas e continuaram a corrida. A equipe dos Rock Skies estava melhorando, ficando cada um na cola de um dos Emo Powers.

**Sakamoto: ***espantado* MAS O QUE É ISSO?

O motivo do espanto de Sakamoto é que um parafuso da bicicleta saiu e, junto com ele, uma roda. Resultado? Sakamoto não conseguiu controlar a bicicleta e caiu na lama com ela, saíndo da corrida.

**Naru: **_Pelo menos lama faz bem pra pele!_

**Keitarô: ***dando uma parada* Sakamoto, você tá legal?

**Sakamoto: ***usando seu poder de água pra se lavar* Vai em frente, Keitarô! O futuro das mulheres depende de você e da Naru!

Restavam três dos Emo Powers e dois dos Rock Skies (um, porque a Naru não é da equipe). E estavam subindo a rampa que levava a etapa final da corrida: skate. Raymond, Shina e Koda trocaram as bicicletas pelos skates e continuaram, passando pelas rampas. Keitarô fez o mesmo e foi atrás deles, bem na cola.

Entretando, skate não era o forte de Naru e, assim que ela desceu a rampa, bateu em Raymond e Koda. Este e Naru foram pra fora das rampas, saíndo da corrida, e Raymond caiu no meio das rampas. Embora ainda tenha continuado na competição, conseguiu um belo de um olho roxo.

Quanto à Keitarô e Shina, estes passaram pelas rampas sem problemas e continuaram.

**Raymond: **SHINA, BOTA ELE PRA FORA!

Shina ouviu o grito do líder e tentou acertar Keitarô com seu poder, ataque elétrico, mas falhou.

**Keitarô: ***aliviado* _Essa foi por pouco! Bom, pelo menos eu não ia morrer!_

**Raymond: ***cara furiosa* Vocês não vão me derrotar, Rock Skies! *tirando um controle do bolso* Ninguém termina essa corrida SEM MIM!


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Naru, que estava a alguns metros de distância de Raymond, notou o controle nas mãos dele.

**Raymond: **Agora eu te tiro da corrida de vez, Urashima!

**Naru: **SEU TRAPACEIRO!

Naru correu até ele e lhe deu um murro, fazendo-o cair pra trás. Infelizmente, foi em cima do controle, que ativou um pequeno foguete que tinha sido colocado embaixo do skate de Keitarô.

**Keitarô: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ele saiu voando e acertou Shina, que estava bem na sua frente. Os dois caíram no meio da pista e a garota bateu a cabeça, ficando desacordada. Quanto ao Keitarô, só aí ele descobriu o foguete embaixo de seu skate.

**Keitarô: ***tirando o foguete*_ A Okuni estava certa: os Emo Powers são capazes de tudo pra vencer, principalmente o Raymond! Bom, melhor eu voltar pra corrid... _AAAIII!

Keitarô sentiu um dor horrível e logo descobriu o porquê: na queda, havia torcido o joelho e não conseguia se levantar. E o pânico aumentou quando viu Raymond, já recuperado do murro de Naru, passou por ele, rumo à linha de chegada.

**Keitarô: **Já sei como vencer! Só espero que dê certo!

Keitarô sentou em seu skate e usou seu poder, o poder do ar, como um motor. Raymond ficou chocado quando seu rival passou por ele e atravessou primeiro a linha de chegada.

**Apresentador: ***empolgado* VITÓRIA DOS ROCK SKIES!

As garotas da pensão Hinata vibraram, principalmente Naru. Tanto que, depois que Keitarô deu um jeito na torção do joelho e recebeu o troféu de ganhador, ela lhe deu um beijo de cinema que fez todo mundo assobiar.

**Naru: ***empolgada* MEUS PARABÉNS, KEITARÔ!

**Raymond: ***emburrado* É... parabéns! Mesmo sendo um velho gagá, você ainda tem jeito!

**Keitarô: ***ignorando o "velho gagá"* É, valeu! Mas não se esqueceu de nada?

**Raymond: ***suspirando* Trato é trato!

Ele ativou seu poder e devolveu a energia que sugou das mulheres, fazendo-as despertarem do coma. Incluíndo Shinobu e Okuni, esta sem entender o que houve.

Entretanto, junto com a festa da vitória, veio também a despedida.

**Sakamoto: **É, foi legal rever tudo isso de novo! Bom, acho que é hora do adeus!

**Kaito: **Não é um "adeus", é um "até logo"! Se depender do Raymond, ainda o enfrentaremos outras vezes! E podemos conversar pela webcan de nossos relógios-comunicadores!

**Okuni: **Verdade! E boa sorte com o namoro, Kei-kun!

Os quatro deram um abraço de grupo, mesmo que todo mundo achasse isso esquecido. Não importava a idade que tinham, as "aventuras" estavam só começando.

E, se dependesse de Raymond, ainda seriam muitas.

FIM!


End file.
